Talk:Kama/@comment-28512353-20190412160547/@comment-28512353-20190413024105
@dana I did said that you don't use caster for supporting assassin, but did you read that I also wrote that using Merlin to support KH is possible due to party wide invincibility. Same goes with waver. Next, do you know that it doesn't matter if your class is assassin or not, fighting riders with caster support is a suicide move, this and the next point is enough to make your argument invalid. I can't confirm this since i rarely do this but, when fighting enemy with disadvantage, your card's crit gen and np gen is affected as well. Effectively making your merlin charge his np much slower than normal as long as you fight with riders. It doesn't matter if you are using Assassin or not as MDPS. For assassin, they just occur/ face the problem more often. lv 90 foued KH and Cu alter possess 12848 and 13805. In their comfort zone(which you are obviously going to rely on due to the massive x2 advantage), 12848 x 0.9 x 2 = 23126.4 13805 x 1.1 x 1.5 = 22,778.25 Cu quick card generate only 10% of the stars that KH can generate with quick, around 55% of NP of KH's quick, and his art card can generate 69% of what KH can. Crits only make the gap bigger. In this stage of game where 100% chance debuff have around 50/50 chance to get dodged, his first skill aint much as well(compared to the past). There's also no need to mention that without the turn he uses his NP ( which takes a long time to charge), he will be left with just 6% buster perf and 150 damage up(that doesn't amount much in buff stacking/party). He doesn't even possess any debuff resistance that can make him survive endgame, therefore his forte will be just soloing and dealing as much damage as possible before dying, but he will still do less damage compared to KH when fighting against rider and zerks. There's no real need to mention KH's 2nd skill and 3rd at this point. All that left to compare is survivability. 2.5k hp guts for zerk doesn't amount to much since they will just die in a single hit. 2 hit dodge is unreliable, not only it's weak against Aoe normal attack enemy,(fenrir boar etc), when solo, it will end in one turn unless your opponent is a buff maniac like hijikata. The only way to fix this is by using Volumen CE and Atlas MC to make the cycle run one more round. All while being in the mercy of surehit and pierce invul. After all, you don't wait for enemy's NP to use skill 2, you use it whenever possible to reduce the damage taken. 5k hp guts for rider do amount to something especially when fighting against rider. That's 10k EHP, unlike Cu's 1.25k EHP. Self explanatory i guess. His hp is already less than KH. When both are fighting against rider, KH possess more than 4 times EHP compared to Cu. If enemy gonna use asscrit like QSH/Lishuwen, Cu is going down in a single hit, KH maybe 2 or more. If the enemy don't crit like those monsters, Cu is going down in 3 hit(4k+ damage against zerk is norm), KH is going down in more than 10 hit. I have yet to compare the damage and KH's additional 2nd skill. His choice of CE is free too. Then there's the raw CA that makes Cu misses almost all crit. If you say that he can't do much out of his comfort zone, then I will say this again, ALL SERVANT DO. It's just that zerk and AE possess wider range of their 'comfort zone' . But with a price, damage or survivability. In this case, it's both. All that is left is preference, there are people who prefer to use only 1 MDPS to clear the whole game. Cu alter are better for these people. There are also people who prefer to rely on advantage and changes MDPS whenever require(this goes for the majority of the players). These people will prefer KH. Cu alter perform better at lower level, KH perform better at higher level. Simple as that.